Twisted Logic
by lightofthenine
Summary: Liv finds herself working under renowned Dr. Erik Selvig after a surprise visit from Nick Fury. That night when the Tesseract begins to misbehave, she learns a surprising secret that will drag her into a battle bigger than she could have expected. The dark-haired stranger with pale eyes looked like the person she saw in the mirror every morning. Co-authored w/TheTudorRoseQueen.
1. Strange Houses

**Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters except for Eire and Astrid!**

Hello! TheTudorRoseQueen and I have teamed up to bring you guys another original piece of fiction! We hope you guys enjoy it!

A young woman cradled a baby in her arms at the foot of the Bifrost. She shifted her weight to her left foot as gently as she could so as not to disturb the sleeping child in her arms. It had taken some time for her to get her daughter to fall asleep. It was if she knew that when she woke up, things would be different.

She glanced to the right at the gatekeeper who stood next to her, watching the Nine. The night was cool and quiet, which was unusual for a city that was typically filled with love and light. But she picked his particular night, knowing that the Asgardians were tired after days of celebrating Thor's recent battle victory.

"I know you do not wish to hear this," Heimdall began, his deep voice somber. "But he will not acknowledge Astrid. She is the last person on his mind."

She watched as her daughter's tiny chest rose and fell with her sleeping breaths. "I know."

"In his heart, the Maker of Mischief knows Astrid is his own. Though, he denies it himself, Fate has a destiny for Astrid. Do not fear, Eire." Heimdall turned to her, his eyes like liquid gold, softening with each passing moment. "I shall watch over her as you send her to Midgard. She will never know that she is of Asgard or of Jotunheim. Only when Fate brings it upon her, she will know."

Eire's lips quirked up into a tiny smile as she gazed upon the tall Asgardian. As cold as Heimdall appeared, she knew of his true caring nature, and he had never failed her before. "Thank you, Heimdall. You have given me hope."

She lowered her gaze again to tiny Asfrid. "Allfather," she whispered. "Bless her."

* * *

Midgard was unlike any realm Eire had ever seen. The houses were much different there than on Asgard. _How unusual, _she thought to herself, tilting her head up to stare at a flickering lamp. The sky was dark, and filled with white dots. There wasn't a speck of color in the sky.

Eire continued to walk down a dark, quiet street with Astrid still in her arms. She looked at the houses as she passed, curious to see how Midgardian life differed from Asgard. In some windows she saw families sitting around a glowing box.

She finally stopped in front of a small, one-story house with a small garden in front. She walked up the cobblestone pathway and up the steps of the porch, and then stopped in front of the door. The light was on, and that was enough.

Eire stared at the brass knocker for a few seconds, and then took a deep breath, her chest rising and falling as she struggled to find the words - her last words - to say to her daughter.

"I will always be with you, my darling Astrid. Do not forget me," she whispered, pressing her lips to her daughter's forehead. She squeezed as gently as she could, trying to hold onto the feeling of holding her child in her arms, tiny and warm, and fitted perfectly against her body. She sank to the ground and placed Astrid on the porch, and then tapped the knocker to the door three times.

She crossed the pathway and ducked behind some nearby hedges, waiting to see what would happen. After a few agonizing seconds, the door opened, revealing a middle-aged Midgardian women. She wore an apron decorated with cherries, and her brown hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail.

She looked around, and then down. From Eire's viewpoint, she could see the woman's eyes widen with shock, and she quickly looked around, searching for whoever had left the child, but Eire was too well-hidden.

The woman kneeled and gently took Astrid into her arms, her shocked expression giving way to tenderness, and Eire was relieved. She'd left Astrid in good motherly arms.

"Goodbye, my child," Eire whispered, as the woman disappeared into her house. "Goodbye, my love."

* * *

The loss of her daughter was still too fresh even as she felt the magic of the Bifrost transport her back to Asgard. She returned home, still blotting away tears with the heel of her palm.

Heimdall stood a few paces away, gripping his spear with tight fingers. "A horse was sent for you," he told her, his voice hard-edged. "It will take you where you need to go."

Eire walked past him, gathering the edges of her cream gown, and climbed onto the white mare without another word. The horse did know exactly where she needed to go; she journeyed across the rainbow bridge and through the city, until she reached the palace gardens of Asgard. With each passing moment, her grief was replaced with anger at what she had done.

He was waiting for her beneath the tree where their daughter had been conceived. In the darkness, she could make out his thin, gaunt figure.

"It is done," she spoke, her voice wavering. "She is where you will never see her again. Not now, not ever."

Loki raised his head, and fixed his gaze on her. His pale silver-green eyes stood out into the darkness, and it terrified her. "Can you be sure?" he asked her, his voice quiet.

"Yes."

The pain ripped through her heart, cutting her into pieces like a sharp knife, but she would not cry in front of him. She was stronger than that.

"She is not mine," Loki continued slowly, crossing his arms in the shadows. "You have no proof of it."

That comment irked her, and she stood up straighter. "You are the only one who I have ever slept with. Before you fooled me, that is," Eire snapped.

"Fooled you?" Loki stood upright, and emerged from the shadow of that cursed tree, his lips curling into a wholly masculine smile. "Well, I suppose I did." He reached her in three long strides.

"But you did enjoy it, however long it lasted." His soft, smooth voice sent shivers down her spine, and she felt her resolve temporarily weaken, just like when she first met him. That he was wearing his favorite green tunic - the one that clung to his lean frame in all the right places - didn't help. His dark hair was slicked back in such a way that she was tempted to run her fingers through it.

_But damn that Loki, _Eire thought, refusing to retreat when he came to her.

"I can see it written all over you face, Eire. You wish I could take you back," Loki added, tilting his head. His eyes were curious, and she felt exposed as he tried to read her, to understand her emotions.

When she lowered her eyes, he chuckled once. "But I will tell you this once more. I will not have you in my chambers again, so do not ask it of me. Your life may well depend on it, as will Astrid's."

"Do not make any threats against my daughter!" Eire hissed, coming to life once more. "Do you understand what I had to do this night? Abandon my child, and I will never see her again! If you do not want me in your chambers, then that is your decision, but do not bring my daughter - _our _daughter - into your foolish games!"

Loki smiled, and his white teeth flashed in the darkness. "Very well, Eire. Good night." He left her then, standing alone in the gardens, with nothing but the silence of the city and the sound of her pounding heart to comfort her.


	2. Mind-Whammied

Liv wasn't particularly excited when she arrived at the Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. complex after a fitful night of sleep, only to discover that Dr. Selvig was going to assign her to monitor the readings on the Tesseract. Not that monitoring the Tesseract was a difficult task; in fact, it was the easiest job she could have been assigned, and she was well-aware of the dirty looks her fellow technicians gave her as she sat in the lab, bored.

Dr. Erik Selvig was a nice enough man, as friendly as they come. He was certainly smart, that much was obvious to her. It made sense that S.H.I.E.L.D. would seek him out and bring him on board for the Tesseract project.

Selvig was currently aware, taking a break (which he wasn't supposed to do), and Liv was tasked with the responsibility of watching the Tesseract. Shifting in her white lab coat, Liv tucked a strand of her hair to the side and peered at the device. The small blue cube was surrounded by rings of steel, and set in a glowing red ring. It was the most interesting contraption, and Selvig was the one who came up with it. The silver rings reflected the luminescent blue light of the Tesseract, which caught her eye.

Liv massaged her temples, feeling the beginnings of the headache that kept her awake last night coming back. She'd taken almost the full amount of Tylenol to make the headache go away, and it worked, but she could still feel the pain building at the base of her head.

"Liv, aren't you supposed to be watching the Tesseract?" asked a high-pitched voice from nearby. Liv raised her head, annoyed, and focused her gaze on the thin, blond woman fiddling with some equipment. She peered at Liv over the rims of her glasses. "I think it's acting up."

"Acting up?" Liv responded, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She looked at the Tesseract, and then back at the woman. "That thing hasn't 'acted up' since we've been here. What makes you say that?"

She pointed at a laptop that rested on a nearby table with one manicured nail. "The readings are going off the charts, and then back to normal."

_That's acting up, _Liv thought, standing upright and making her way to the laptop.

"Weren't you handpicked for this internship?" asked Kathryn, one of Selvig's senior assistants. She pulled on a pair of latex gloves, her thin lips curling into a smirk. "It was very competitive."

"It was," Liv murmured, ignoring her attempts to undermine her intelligence. She clicked through several windows, looking at the bar graphs and charts that continued to change every few minutes of so. There was something abnormal about it, alright. She raised her head to look at the Tesseract, narrowing her eyes. _Are you drunk?_

"How are the readings coming along?" asked Selvig's voice, which was nearby. Liv nearly cursed. When did he show up?

"She's acting up," Liv answered quickly, keeping her gaze off of Kathryn, who's smirk widened by the second. "Um, the readings are going off the charts and then back to normal. It's like the Tesseract has its own mind."

Selvig, who held a steaming cup of coffee in his head, ran a hand through what was left of his gray hair. "Is there anything else?" he asked on a sigh. "I knew there was something wrong. Something just seemed off to me."

"I can answer that," Kathryn interjected, sliding into Liv's personal space. "The Tesseract's been emitting-"

"Gamma radiation," Liv finished, raising her voice a little to overpower Kathryn's. "Small amounts, but still lethal." Selvig peered around her shoulder to glance at the Tesseract, and Liv took the time to shoot Kathryn the dirtiest look she could.

"When's Dr. Fury coming in?" Kathryn asked, her voice cold.

"Soon, I would imagine," Selvig murmured, moving to the laptop and scrolling through charts. "This gamma radiation is peaking unnaturally."

As Selvig spoke, Liv felt her headache grow in intensity, and she massaged her temples further, trying to stem the wave of pain. Maybe it was from the stress of work, or from the constant nauseating feelings she was getting from being around the Tesseract too often. She had the tendency to forget that the Tesseract wasn't an Earthly object; it came from outer space, and had unnatural properties.

"Liv?"

Selvig had been watching her massage her temples, her eyes squeezed shut. Liv opened her eyes too quickly, and her vision was blurry, but she managed, "I'm fine." Her answer satisfied Selvig, and he turned his attention to Kathryn, quizzing her further about the Tesseract. Liv turned to face the small blue cube, her curiosity suddenly peaking.

It was as if there was a magnetic pull, drawing her to the cube. She remained where she stood, although it was difficult. _That cube is doing something freaky, _she thought absently. _Maybe I'm getting sick. _

When she came back to reality, Selvig was still talking about the potential danger of containing a radioactive cube. "It's better to be safe than sorry. There's too much radiation," Selvig agreed. "We need to evacuate."

* * *

"Talk to me, Doctor!"

Director Fury strode into the lab, his dark coat billowing behind in the wind. His stride was fast-paced, and from the look in his single eye, Liv picked up on the fact that there was something going on.

Liv had recovered a little from her dizzy spell, and Selvig clapped his hand to her shoulder once in reassurance before meeting the Director halfway.

"Is there anything we know for certain?" asked Fury, making his way to the Tesseract.

"The Tesseract is misbehaving," Selvig answered, shrugging his shoulders.

Liv couldn't help but let loose a little snigger. The word made it sound like the Tesseract was a child, acting out of turn.

Fury sent Liv a look of disapproval. "Is that supposed to be funny?"

In Liv's opinion, Fury could never take a joke. The first she'd met Director Fury, she'd never been so intimidated by anyone in her life, not even high school bullies. Her physics teacher during her senior year of high school had introduced her to Dr. Selvig and Director Fury, and gave her a recommendation as an intern. Even then, standing in the empty classroom, she knew that she wouldn't want to mess with him. She could barely look him in the eye.

"Trust me," her physics teacher said, eagerly glancing at Liv from time to time. "You wouldn't want anyone else. She's my best student and highly intelligent for someone her age.

Selvig, on the other hand, was like her father figure. He was constantly there, helping her and giving her advice (although sometimes he made some things up), but she appreciated it nonetheless.

This was one of those times when Selvig gave Liv advice with simply a look that said, _This is not the time to play games. _"No, it's not funny at all," he responded quickly, looking at Fury with an uneasy smile. "It's just...the Tesseract's not only active, she's-"

"Misbehaving," Liv said quickly, hoping to make up for her behavior.

"How soon can you pull the plug?" asked Fury, ignoring her.

"She's an energy source," Liv answered, attempting to get on his good side again. She pointed to the blue cube. "We turn the power off, she turns it back on."

"And if she reaches peak level-"

"You've _prepared _for this, Doctor," Fury interrupted, his voice cold now. He crossed his muscular arms. "Harnessing energy from space? Please tell me you can handle this."

Selvig and Liv looked at each other and realized they probably had a few things on the line if they couldn't. So Selvig nodded and responded, "Of course, sir."

* * *

"I gave you detail so you could keep a close eye on things. You're not keeping an eye on things, Barton."

_Playing angry teacher again, _Liv noted to herself, flipping through some manila folders. After Fury had finished lecturing them about the importance of the project, he stalked over to the corner. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Clint Barton rolled his shoulders, and in essence, ignored Fury's comment.

"Well, I see better from a distance. It's better that way." Liv continued to look over the numbers, but she wasn't really paying attention - she was listening. As she stood there, she began to get the feeling that he was staring at her. She suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Are you seeing anything that might set this thing off?" asked Fury, lowering his voice.

"No one's come or gone. Selvig's clean. No contacts. If there was any tampering, it wasn't at this end."

At that, Liv raised her head and stared at the Tesseract, repeating Clint's words over and over in her head. _At this end. _

How could she have missed that? The Tesseract was a portal, Selvig had said it himself. But no one ever thought that maybe someone was on the other side, trying to use it?

"What?" Fury repeated, confused.

"Doors open from both sides," Liv breathed, turning to face them. "He's right. The Tesseract's a portal, sir, it might mean-"

Her words were cut off at that moment when the Tesseract's energy went off the charts, causing the lights to flicker without warning. Liv grabbed the edge of the nearest table when the floor began to tremble, throwing her off balance.

"Liv! What's happening?" Selvig shouted not too far away.

"How would I know?" Liv shouted over the loud rumbling. She opened her mouth to respond, but out of nowhere, she felt a wave of nausea grow and build in the pit of her stomach. Her hands tightened around the sharp edge of the table to steady herself, which was difficult enough with the floor shaking and her uneasiness combined.

When the rumbling came to a sudden halt, Liv raised her head to look at the scene around her. A few of the nearby guards were on the floor, but those who were standing had raised their guns, and were pointing directly at a crouched figure that stood on a raised platform not too far from the Tesseract device. Liv massaged her temples, her headache now fully developed.

The guards began to approach the crouched figure, their elbows drawn and locked. Liv took a few cautious steps backwards, looking between Director Fury, Barton, and Dr. Selvig.

The dark figure began to rise, taking his time. From where Liv stood, it was clearly a man, his skin pale in the swirling pool of blue light swimming overhead. As he stood upright, he raised his right arm.

"Sir, please put down the spear!" Fury shouted from across the room. Liv's eyes slid to the Director, stunned that he would have the audacity to yell at the stranger - what if he was armed?

Liv's theory turned out to be right, because no more than a few seconds later, the stranger raised his arm and a beam of light shot across the room, knocking two agents off their feet. She shrieked and scrambled the avoid the sudden sound of gunshots that filled the room, covering her head and stumbling to safety through the sudden waves of pain in her head.

Liv's retreat was interrupted by a flying body in a white lab coat, and when she stopped mid-stride she recognized Kathryn, whose nose was bleeding.

The gunshots stopped and so did Liv, wondering if the fight was over. The sound of smoking lab equipment was the only thing that reached her ears. Her eyes scanned the floor, straining to hear what was happening.

_Time to make a great escape, _Liv though nervously, her eyes focused on the exit not too far from her.

"I wouldn't, if I were you," a smooth voice said from nearby. "I would hate to ruin such a pretty thing."

In any other circumstance, she might've taken that as a compliment. Maybe even a sexual one. But with bodies all around her seeping blood, she took it as a serious threat and settled for crouching on the floor behind a fallen table. She peered around the edge just in time to see the dark-haired stranger approach one of the agents, holding out his golden spear. The sharp tip touched the man's chest and his body went rigid. Then all at once, he seemed to relax and stepped smoothly to the side, allowing for the stranger to pass. Barton charged, drawing his weapon, but Loki was faster, and within minutes the agent was subdued.

Liv glanced around and saw that Director Fury was one his hands and knees, reaching for the glowing blue cube. The stranger stopped - prepared to step over a fallen body - and then his lip curled into a smile of sympathy. "Please, don't," he said his voice quiet. Then he turned, looking directly at Fury. "I still need that."

"This doesn't have to get any messier," Fury responded, his voice just as calm. He stood upright, revealing the silver briefcase in his hand.

"Of course it does," the stranger replied, his voice surprised. "I've come too far for anything else." He began to take slow steps towards the director. "I am Loki, of Asgard. And I am burdened with glorious purpose."

_Asgard?_

The name was all too familiar. Liv had read through the files about Thor, the Norse god who had appeared on Earth without any sort of warning, and caused havoc in the southwest Arizona. So now there was another one? _Great, _Liv thought, pressing her lips into a line. _Just great. And this one isn't nearly as friendly. _

"Loki? Brother of Thor?" came Selvig's voice, weak and surprised. He emerged from his hiding place, his eyes widened in curiosity. The stranger grimaced, clearly aware of who Thor was. From the way his eyes narrowed, it seemed like Thor and his brother weren't very close.

"We have no quarrel with your people," Fury said, his voice still calm, but determined.

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot," Loki said on a sigh, tilting his head.

"Are you planning to step on us?"

_I wouldn't be surprised if he did, _Liv thought, turning away from the scene and pressing her back against the table. She raised her eyes to the ceiling, taking a deep breath to keep the pain at bay. She tuned out for a moment, trying to remember where the nearest emergency alarm was, but then she heard the sounds of quick shuffling and she peered around the table just in time to see Loki press his spear to Dr. Selvig's chest.

"Dr. Selvig!" Liv shouted, unable to stop herself. She clamped her hand to her mouth, realizing that she had just exposed herself. Loki threw a quick glance in her direction, clearly not too concerned with her presence.

"The portal is collapsing on itself," Selvig declared. "Fury is stalling. We've got maybe two minutes before this thing goes critical." He glanced pointedly at the swirling blue mass, and Liv realized that the energy expelled from the Tesseract was lethal. Apparently, it could easily cause an explosion.

_That means it's time for me to go, _she decided determinedly.

"Let's not leave without forgetting one, small prize," Loki said smoothly, while Selvig prepared himself for departure. "The girl. Take her as well."

Liv stood up, clenching her fists, and fixed her more steely glare on Loki. "The hell if I'm going anywhere with you. What did you do to him?"

"She has highly valuable information. Liv, you can come with us," Selvig said, his voice suddenly turning calm and soothing. "You can continue your work with me. You'll still be able to help."

"You have been mind-whammied by an alien," Liv snapped at the physicist. "You aren't thinking clearly. Snap-"

Her words were cut off by the sound of a gun firing and Liv ducked. Fury grunted not much later and she knew that the director was gone.

Two agents that Loki managed to take control of suddenly appeared from behind, and grabbed each of her wrists. Dr. Selvig approached her, smiling easily. Any other day, Liv would've appreciated that smile, but it only became more terrifying when she saw that his eyes glowed a brilliant blue - the same blue from the Tesseract.


End file.
